Bothering Me
by Lion warrior
Summary: Beastboy's bored again. Now he has to find someone to bother, but everyone's out of the tower. Well, everyone except one certain girl. Review.


Bothering Me

**I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Beastboy was mindlessly browsing down the halls. It was a constant reminder that he was completely alone in the tower. Cyborg went out for a drive and Starfire and Robin were out shopping. Actually, Starfire was shopping and Robin just wanted to spend time with her. Beastboy called it the 'Honey' trap. So here he was with nothing to do and no one to bother. If there was a person left in the tower, it was.

He stopped short. Where was she anyway? He assumed that she was in her room, but he wasn't venturing into the unknown anytime soon to find her. Now, he had a new mission. Find Raven. Beastboy went down the hall and into the Common room. He looked around to see no one there. He was about to turn around and head back when he heard a sigh. Beastboy snuck up and slowly looked over the couch to see a meditating Raven. Beastboy smirked and was about to disturbed her when he thought of something. He didn't need to anger Raven this early in the day. Then again, maybe it would be better if he just let her go.

It would be different for both of them if he didn't bother him. So, he just started to walk back to the hall. "You're just going to leave without even bothering me?" Raven said not moving from her floating spot. Beastboy chuckled lightly and nervously.

"Well, I didn't want to make you mad so early in the morning," Beastboy replied. Raven came down from her floating spot and walked around the couch towards him.

"And when has it ever been your nature to time the moments you've irritated me?" Raven questioned. Beastboy shrugged.

"I just don't feel like it's the time to interrupt your meditation. Sorry if my very presence disturbed you," Beastboy apologized, but slightly annoyed. It seemed that everything he did annoyed her.

"I wasn't really meditating. I was just...trying to get my thoughts together," Raven said starting to make her tea. Beastboy's eyes quirked up in confusion.

"You've never had to do that. Is something wrong?" Beastboy asked concerned.

"It's nothing really. I'm just thinking about something. I don't want to talk about it," Raven deflected. Beastboy pressed further a bit. "Beastboy, trust me. It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Beastboy replied, giving up. Raven was admittedly a little shocked that he didn't press a bit further...and was sad that he gave up so easily. "I'm going to go now."

"Where are you going?" She asked. Beastboy stopped for a moment, thinking about the question.

"I don't know really," Beastboy said mysteriously, "I think I'll just fly around the town. Sorry to disturb you." He was just about to go out the door when Raven shouted.

"Wait!" Raven blurted out without thinking, "I...I wasn't disturbed by you. I could sense you down the hall. You seemed lost." Beastboy stared at her blushing face for a moment. Why was she blushing? There was no reason for her to be embarrassed. Beastboy just shook it off.

"Well, okay. Thanks...um...I'll be going now," Beastboy said heading out the door.

"You still don't know where you're going," Raven pointed out. Beastboy stopped for a moment. Why in the world was she preventing him from leaving. Then he grew a smug smile on his face.

"Aw, you don't want me to leave, don't you," Beastboy said in a cute little voice. Raven glared at him, but for some reason he wasn't phased by it. "Come on, Raven. You're giving a lot of clues. You're trying to keep a conversation with me is one thing, you're asking questions that you already know the answer to, and you seem reluctant to see me go." Now Raven wasn't glaring at him, but trying to dodge his gaze at her. She busied herself with the tea. He had got her red-handed. "Raven?" Beastboy pressed.

"Even if I were doing that, why would I do that?" Raven asked defensively.

"Well, maybe the idea of being alone in the tower scares you," Beastboy said walking over to the kitchen.

"Why? I'm always alone," Raven replied.

"No you're not," Beastboy said, "You're never alone, Raven."

"Why would it matter to you that I don't want you to leave," Raven questioned looking at her tea with her back towards Beastboy. Beastboy came behind her, caught her hands, and stopped them from moving. Raven gasped and turned around, surprised that he was so close. His arms were around her but not actually touching her. She couldn't move. He had her pinned between him and the kitchen counter. He had grown about three inches taller than her. Her blush was very evident.

"Raven, you know that I care about you. Don't act tough. Listen, if you don't want me to leave, just say it," Beastboy whispered. They were unaware that their heads were coming together until it was too late. Their lips met in the center and they embraced each other. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Slowly, they parted as both of them were blushing.

"Please, don't leave," Raven whispered. Beastboy smiled kissing her forehead.

"I wasn't planning to," Beastboy smirked. Raven's eyes widened.

"You mean that you weren't planning to leave?" Raven asked. Beastboy shook his head.

"I just wanted to see what you would say," Beastboy smirked. Raven hit his arm playfully.

"You're awful," Raven muttered. Beastboy smiled bigger.

"You know you love me," he said. Raven smiled as she kissed him.

"I do love you," Raven whispered.

"I love you, too," Beastboy said, kissing her again. From that day on, Beastboy's bothering was welcomed by Raven.

**The End**


End file.
